Liquid crystal display device is a display device with a backlight unit as light source and a liquid crystal display panel as display device. The light emission effect of the backlight unit may directly influence the visual effect of the liquid crystal display panel. Therefore, in order to improve the light emission effect of the backlight unit, a adhesive tape is disposed at the edge of a surface of the backlight unit that contacts the liquid crystal display panel to avoid the problem of poor light emission effect of the liquid crystal display device due to light leak from the gap between the backlight unit and the liquid crystal display panel.
Presently, the adhesive tape is generally a frame-like continuous closed structure. In manufacturing, the middle of an entire piece of light-blocking material needs to be hollowed out to form an adhesive tape with frame-like continuous closed structure in the entire piece of light-blocking material, and the hollowed out part of the light-blocking material will become waste due to the wrong size, thereby causing material waste and resulting in increased manufacturing cost of the adhesive tape. In addition, since the adhesive tape is a frame-like continuous closed structure, when the backlight unit is subjected to a test of high temperature high wetness reliability and the backlight unit spreads or shrinks due to the temperature change, the adhesive tape will experience deformation as a whole, which degrades the light blocking of the adhesive tape and drastically impacts the light emission effect of the backlight unit.